Tenkūgakure
Tenkūgakure (天空れの里, Village Hidden in the Heavens) is the hidden village of the Land of Air. Although it is not one of the Five Great Nations, it is easily one of the wealthiest and most technologically advanced hidden villages in the known world. Furthermore, despite its status, Tenkūgakure is led by a identified by the title Eiyōkage. The village is composed of several clans, many of which are the descendants of the bandits, mercenaries, and other deviant shinobi hired generations prior to the present. It is, put simply, a haven for those who desire to make a pocketful of coin, seek asylum for having defected from their home village, or anything in-between...so long as they work hard and remain loyal to the village that has taken them in. History Founding During the turbulent , Tenkūgakure came into being. It was originally a settlement of refuge for the Kōjin Clan, following their near eradication at the hands of the . Formerly, the Kōjin wandered about the known world, selling wares of exceptional quality to whomever had the coin to purchase them. However, following their refusal to submit to the Uchiha Clan's rule and the subsequent battle which nearly wiped them out, they forsook this practice and took up precautionary measures. Instead of continuing to roam about the world, they set about hiring a large host of bandits, thieves, cut-throats, and other deviant members of society and charged them with the protection of the shipments they sent out to specific locations. Through this, the clan eliminated the potential threat of losing their goods to the aforementioned deviant members of society and eliminated the threat of their entire midst coming under attack. This system proved highly effective and, due to the growing presence of rogue shinobi within the Land of Air, the Kojin decided to follow the growing trend worldwide and organized them all into a small hidden village. Thus was Tenkugakure born, under the leadership of its First Eiyōkage. Previous Actions Over the course of its many generations of existence, Tenkūgakure has remained largely neutral in the face of global conflicts. This is due to the fact that the Land of Air itself draws an enormous profit from the wars between other nations; as the country can elevate the prices of its goods and the warring nations will gladly pay the price. As such, with the exception of assigning shinobi to guard shipments of goods bound the Land of Air's neighbors and its participation within the global chunin examinations, Tenkūgakure has been a largely "quiet" political entity. While under the leadership of the Third Eiyōkage, this trend of non-aggression came to an end when the Land of Melons, the Land of Air's western neighbor, began to break into the nation's storehouses and steal their goods and agricultural products. This was due to the intense economic decline that ravaged the Land of Melons following the Fourth Shinobi World War, as they committed all they had to the war effort. The Land of Air was charitable to their neighbor and donated large quantities of food and funds to the struggling nation, thus justifying the outrage when the Land of Melons began to steal from the hand that fed them. As such, the Third Eiyōkage rallied the village to action and a swift retaliation occurred. In less than a week's time, Tenkūgakure crushed all opposition and the Land of Air formally annexed the Land of Melons. The Sixth Shinobi World War *Main Article: Sixth Shinobi World War Notable Clans Gakkō Clan *Main Article: Gakkō Clan The Gakkō Clan (月光一族, Gakkō Ichizoku) was once a major clan of Iwagakure until after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Following this terrible conflict, they broke their ties with the Village Hidden in the Rocks and became apart of Tenkūgakure shortly thereafter. At present, they make up the majority of the village's Medical Corps. They are particularly renowned for their possession of the Solar Release and their perpetual feuding with the Nikkō Clan. Hanamura Clan *Main Article: Hanamura Clan The Hanamura Clan (花村一族, Hanamura Ichizoku) is an excessively small congregation of shinobi native to the Land of Water. They are particularly renowned for their possession of the Netsugan, a kekkei genkai which bestows upon its wielders the ability to perceive potential targets based upon their body temperatures. At present, they reside within the Land of Air as members of the Tenkūgakure Regulars. Kōjin Clan *Main Article: Kōjin Clan The Kōjin Clan (荒神一族, Kōjin Ichizoku) are a congregation of shinobi, merchants, artisans, smiths, and other craftsmen whom formerly traveled the known world in order to sell their wares. Today, they exist as the founding and leading clan of Tenkūgakure and the Land of Air. Only members of their midst have ascended to the key positions of leadership within the country, namely the roles of Eiyōkage and Air Daimyō. Furthermore, they are renowned for their possession of the Flare Release . Aside from positions of national leadership, members of the Kōjin Clan are typically associated with the Tenkūgakure Airborne Corps. Nikkō Clan *Main Article: Nikkō Clan The Nikkō Clan (日光一族, Nikkō Ichizoku) were once a faithful shinobi family of Sunagakure. However, following the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the clan was inspired to sever their ties with the Hidden Sand Village and cast their lot in with the Tenkūgakure. At present, they serve as a part of the Tenkūgakure ANBU as the majority of the unit's subdivision. The Nikkō Clan is particularly known for their possession of the Luna Release and their unceasing feuding with the Gakkō Clan. Nomura Clan *Main Article: Nomura Clan The Nomura Clan (埜村一族, Nomura Ichizoku) was among the countless groups of missing-nin and other rogue warriors whom sought asylum in the Land of Air. However, they quickly embraced the country and its hidden village as their home and began to work with all of their might to strengthen Tenkūgakure in any way possible. Under the leadership of Kaidan Nomura, the clan overhauled the pre-existing ANBU Corp into a deadly and exceptionally effective unit. As such, the Nomura Clan is primarily affiliated with this division over any other. Furthermore, they are renowned for their innovative Ten'idō kekkei genkai. Military Tenkūgakure Regulars *Main Article: Tenkūgakure Regulars The Tenkūgakure Regulars (天空れ正規兵, Tenkūgakure Seiki-hei) is the title bestowed upon the vast majority of military personnel residing within Tenkūgakure. It is composed of all the shinobi within the village who are ranked between and , and do not have positions within any of the village's special divisions. As such, this particular division of Tenkūgakure's military forces is easily the largest and dominate the vast majority of missions the village enacts. At present, with the exception of general personnel and their teams, there are currently four units within the Regulars: the Airborne Corps, the Medical Corps, the Barrier Team, and the Sealing Team. The Regulars are headed and represented by the village's , who answers directly to the reigning Eiyōkage. Tenkūgakure ANBU *Main Article: Tenkūgakure ANBU The Tenkūgakure ANBU (天空れの暗部, Tenkūgakure no ANBU) is a specialized unit of elite shinobi whom serve the Eiyōkage directly. Unlike most shinobi villages, the ANBU Corps of Tenkūgakure is not apart of the village's regular forces and operates as its own branch of the military. Only the most dangerous missions fall to the hands of the ANBU, such as espionage, assassinations, torture, the eradication of rogue shinobi, and other sensitive tasks. Each and every member of the Tenkūgakure ANBU is hand-picked by the Eiyōkage himself and undergo rigorous trials in order to gain final approval into the ranks. At present, there is a single subdivision present within the ANBU: Zuijin, a unit of adept shinobi whom protect the Eiyōkage and the Air Daimyō at all times. Both this division and its subdivision are headed and represented by the ANBU Commander, who also answers directly to the reigning Eiyōkage. Alliances *Coming Soon! Category:Locations Category:Hidden Villages Category:Land of Air